Luces de invierno
by ladyaqua198
Summary: En la víspera de Navidad, Marinette, Alya, Nino y Adrien deciden reunirse para ver juntos un bonito espectáculos de luces que se llevará a cabo en la torre Eiffel y en sus inmediaciones. Mucha gente acudirá al evento a disfrutar del juego de luces, de los fuegos artificiales... Todos en Navidad suelen tener por costumbre pedir un deseo...Pero...¿Sabéis cuál sería el deseo de Alya?


**Hola a todos y todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatitos negros! Espero que estéis disfrutando de unas bellas fiestas navideñas con todos los que queréis. Yo por mi parte os traigo este one-shot para que disfrutéis de él.**

 _Participante del concurso MiraculousFanfics "Luces de Navidad" en Wattpad_

 _Temática: Deseo navideño_

 **Espero que disfrutéis de él tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. Me gusta mucho el personajes de Alya y me ha dado una gran satisfacción poder escribir un poco más de ella y de Nino en esta historia navideña. Con esto y un bizcocho os dese unas felices fiestas.**

 **...**

 _ **Capítulo único - Deseo**_

Aún no puedo creer que hayamos tenido que llegar a estas alturas.

¿Tan difícil puede resultar decirle al chico lo que lleva tanto tiempo guardándose para ella?

Pues por lo que se ve, así es.

¿Pero qué puedo decir?

...

Creo...que yo tampoco tendría excusa.

Llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos todos y parece que aún hay cosas que nunca llegaremos a saber del todo unos de otros en el pequeño grupo que hemos creado. Muchas veces he tenido que callar mis sentimientos con el fin de ayudarla a ella. No me sentía mal al hacerlo; al contrario, verla feliz y contenta, me era suficiente para estar satisfecha. Pero también he de admitir con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro que ella me ha ayudado más veces de las que ella cree en muchas ocasiones.

Quiero compensarle todo su apoyo desde que nos conocimos. Desde que nos hicimos amigas hasta ahora y hasta siempre de ser posible. ¿Era malo querer lo mejor para mis seres queridos? Daría todo por ellos aunque eso conllevara sacrificar ciertas cosas en mi vida.

Y creo que es por eso por lo que admiro tanto a Ladybug...

Marinette es la persona más dulce y noble que he tenido el placer de conocer. ¡Es tan torpe y a la vez tan fuerte de carácter cuando la situación lo amerita!

...

Agh...

¿Por qué Agreste no es capaz de ver lo que yo, las chicas y todo el mundo vemos ve?

¡Es tan absolutamente obvio!

Y lo peor es que él no es tampoco del todo indiferente a ella.

¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

La falta de iniciativa por ella no será; el trato de él para con ella tampoco...

Quizás... ¿es solo cuestión de que él veo lo realmente especial que es ella de una forma distinta a la amistad? Pero, ¿cómo?

-¡Alya! ¿Puedes venir a ayudarme un momento?

-¡Voy!-Grité ante el llamado de mi padre terminando de ponerme el abrigo en mi habitación.

Al salir y dirigirme hacia donde me llamaba, el salón, lo encontré de la forma más divertida que pude llegar a imaginarme.

-¡Papá! ¿Pero cómo...-Dije incrédula no sabiendo si debía exclamar sorprendida o partirme de la risa.

-Lo sé...Sin comentarios...

-Las gemelas, ¿no?

Al decir eso escuché unas risitas de fondo divertidas y noté unas cabezas asomándose por detrás del árbol de navidad que había en la sala. Las dos pequeñas de la casa tenían entre sus manos un cable de luces de navidad enredado por parte del salón y con el qué, aparentemente, habían enredado a nuestro querido padre, tirado en el suelo, sin explicación aparente.

-Niñas...Soltad ese cable si no queréis que Hawkmoth vengan con uno de sus akumas y os rodee con esos cale que saltan chispas- Dije estirazando mis manos hacia ellas de manera amenazadora, y con voz grave y fingida mientras sonreía maquiavélicamente para asustarlas.

Ellas, viendo mis intenciones y mi futuro ataque de cosquillas, salieron escopeteadas de detrás del árbol dejando los cables por el suelo y riendo a carcajada suelta en dirección a su habitación. Una logró escapar por la puerta. A la otra entre risas logré atraparla en brazos dando un giro con ella para luego agitarle un poco el cabello y hacerle leves cosquillas por las costillas; el punto débil de ambas.

-Jajajaja, Alya para, jajajajaj-Intentaba decir la pobre de manera entre cortada sin poder pedir ayuda siquiera a su gemela que ya había escapado de mi alcance.

-No soy Alya,-Dije con voz grave intentando imitar la voz de un villano entre las risas de mi hermana con una sonrisa y divertida por la situación.- soy Hawkmoth y quiero los prodigios de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-Jajajaja y-yo jajajajaja no-no jajajaja no los tengo jajajaja-Decía ya la pobre con las lágrimas saltadas, intentando apartar mis manos y temblando por las carcajadas.

-¡Entonces no te liberaré!-Dije alzando un poco más la voz y actuando con mi papel de supervillana que tanto le divertía a la pequeña.

-Venga Alya,-Dijo mi padre suspirando ante la escena pero con cierto tono divertido mirándonos. Acababa de liberarse el solo de las ataduras que le habían provocado las dos pequeñas diablillos que teníamos en casa.-Creo que Hawkmoth ya ha disfrutado hoy suficiente armando el caos en casa.

-¡Pero Papá! ¡Ahora falta la parte en la que Ladybug me rescata!-Decía la niña con morros por haberse acabado su diversión.

De trasfondo, por la puerta de la sala, y con un salto, había vuelto a aparecer la otra hermana con una máscara de juguete de Ladybug que yo hacía semanas les había hecho a cada una. Iba también del brazo con un muñeco de acción de Chat Noir que guardaba en mi habitación y siempre cogían al final para jugar a los héroes.

-¡Yo, Ladybug, junto a mi compañero, Chat Noir, jamás te entregaremos los miraculous Hawkmoth! ¡Ríndete!- Gritó entusiasma alzando un puño en dirección hacia mí y mi padre.

Ante tal escena y la interrupción anterior de mi padre, los tres en la sala no pudimos evitar reírnos de la espectacular aparición de la pequeña "Ladybug" mientras esta nos miraba con cara de locos. Al final se vio contagiada por la risa floja de todos hasta que mi padre, en un aventón, cogió a ambas niñas en brazos posándolas en sus grandes y anchos hombros.

-Muy bien pequeñas diablillos. Hawkmoth ya bajó el hacha de guerra, así que ambas "Ladybugs" os vais a ir a vuestra habitación a seguir jugando sin seguid destrozando el decorado.

Las niñas, una vez las bajó al suelo de nuevo, se fueron por la puerta del salón entre risas hacia el lugar al que las había mandado nuestro padre mientras seguían jugando a ser Ladybug. En la estancia nos quedamos mi padre y yo.

-A veces me impresiona tu facilidad para tratar con ellas.-Dijo mi padre sonriendo levemente mientras volvía hacia el árbol para colocar las guirnaldas en su sitio tras el caos anterior.

-Solo les doy un poco de juego que es lo que quieren. Mientras no se descontrolen no hay problema papá.-Admití ayudándole a recoger algunos muñecos a los pies del pino artificial.

-Tu madre llegará para la hora de la cena de Navidad con la comida ya hecha desde el hotel de los Bourgois. Por las ropas que llevas me imagino que saldrás un rato con tus amigos, ¿no es así?

-Sí, aunque quería pedirte permiso antes de nada. Si necesitas que te ayuda con las gemelas o con los adornas para antes de...

-No te preocupes. Ya nos ayudas bastante con las niñas a tu madre y a mí cuando yo trabajo en el zoológico o cuando ella está en el hotel. Disfruta tu noche de Navidad.-Dijo acercándose a mí con cariño y guiñándome un ojo de manera cómplice. Se acercó a mí para tomarme el rostro con ambas manos, posándolas en mis mejillas, y a continuación me besó la frente como era su costumbre.

-Gracia papá.-Admití contenta besándole de vuelta la mejilla y dándole un último abrazo.

-Solo procura volver antes de la cena. Y si llegarás un poco más tarde por cualquier imprevisto no lo hagas sola, ¿vale?

-Está bien.-Asentí antes de sonreírle una vez más y dirigirme hacia la puerta del salón para salir de casa.-Adiós chicas, ¡no volváis loco a papá!-Grité desde el pasillo para que me escucharán despedirme las pequeñas.

Ellas se asomaron levemente. Ambas llevaban sus máscaras de Ladybug y una llevaba en sus manos una muñeca de Ladybug mientras que la otra uno de Chat Noir.

-¡Adiós Alya!-Dijeron a coro para cerrarse de nuevo en su mundo de risas imitando a los héroes de París.

-¡Alya!-Dijo mi padre antes de que despareciera por el portal.

-¿Sí?

-Ya sabes lo de siempre. Si hay un ataque de algún akuma mantente al margen. ¿Me has entendido?

-¡Pero papá!

-Nada de peros.-Dijo tajante.-Sé muy bien que te encanta grabarlo todo para el Ladyblog. Pero puedes hacerlo sin cometer locuras, ¿me has oído?

No pude más que suspirar. Era inevitable que mis padres siempre se preocuparan cuando descubrían mirando en mi Ladyblog que había grabado alguna escena de más riesgo o no durante los ataques de Hawkmoth.

-Sí papá...Te lo prometo.-Admití resignada asintiendo para complacer a mi padre y dejarle más tranquilo.

-Diviértete entonces.-Terminó despidiéndome mientras salía ya por la puerta.

-¡Eso está hecho!-Grité de vuelta empezando a aligerar el paso fuera de casa.

.

.

.

Llegar hasta el parque junto a la casa de Marinette fue un paseo. Si bien no vivía muy lejos aquel era el lugar que nos pillaba mejor a todos para quedar. El único que podría tardarse más era cierto rubio que siempre era acompañado en coche por su guardaespaldas.

Antes de que nos concedieran en la escuela el descanso por fiestas navideñas, había logrado convencer a Marinette para quedar juntas en la víspera de Navidad para ver un espectáculo de luces que se iba a dar aquella tarde a los pies de la Torre Eiffel y que podríamos ver perfectamente desde el Trocadero. Sin haberlo tan siquiera planeado, la conversación llegó a oídos de Nino durante una de nuestras clases. Era un fanático de los efectos especiales como cineasta que quería ser, así que no me extrañó cuando nos preguntó si podía acompañarnos, entusiasmado con nuestro plan. Marinette no tuvo ningún inconveniente. El asunto que complicó los nervios o emoción de ella fue al notar cómo Nino le preguntaba a Adrien si tendría esa tarde y libre y si les gustaría acompañarles. El ojiverde no se negó en lo absoluto. Siempre que tuviera la agenda libre e implicara más tiempo para pasar con sus amigos, era capaz de apuntarse a todo.

No puedo evitar reírme al recordar todas mis conversaciones por teléfono con mi amiga azabache sobre esta salida con su "querido" Adrien Agreste. Tenía pensando tenderle una jugarreta hoy, pero no pensaba comentársela. Sería una especie de regalo sorpresa de Navidad por mi parte.

-¡Alya!

El llamado de Nino desde la esquina del parque me hizo darme cuenta de dónde estaba ya reunidos todos esperándome. Al final había sido yo la última en llegar.

-¡Hola chicos! Siento llegar la última, ¿habéis esperado mucho?

-No te preocupes Alya. Yo apenas acabo de llegar en la limusina-Admitió Adrien también un poco apenado encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Oye dude! Ahora que caigo, ¿y tu guardaespaldas? ¿No que te acompañaba siempre a donde quiera que fueras?

-Tenía unas compras que atender así que estoy libre. Si necesito cualquier cosa solo tengo que llamarle y vendrá en un momento-Dijo ciertamente animado.-En el caso de que acabáramos tarde chicos, ¿os gustaría que os lleváramos a casa?

-Dude, por mí no hay problema.-Dijo el moreno rodeando el cuello del rubio con uno de sus brazos.

-Al contrario.-Respondí.- Te estaría agradecida Adrien. Mi padre me pidió que no regresara sola a casa si se hacía muy tarde.-Noté entonces el silencio de mi amiga, la cual miraba la situación sin todavía poder pronunciarse, nerviosa. Sonreí levemente mientras me ponía en comando "super amiga en acción"- Me imagino que tu estarás igual y no querrás volver sola, ¿no Mari?

-Eh esto...sí claro...Yo...yo también-Respondió agitando la cabeza asintiendo en dirección a Adrien satisfecho con la respuesta de ella.-Muchas gracias A-adrien.

-No hay nada que agradecer.-Respondió el chico sin saber las consecuencias que tenía su sonrisa y amabilidad desinteresada sobre mi mejor amiga. No pude evitar reír levemente y codearle la espalda a ella para que despertara de sus ensoñaciones mientras me dirigía junto a Nino.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué estamos esperando?

-Es cierto, vamos.-Animó también conmigo Nino a los otros dos.-Que no quiero perderme por nada esas luces navideñas.

Reí ante su entusiasmo. Parecía un niño al que le iban a regalar una piruleta. Me encaminé en cabeza junto a él dejando a nuestros dos amigos detrás nuestra aposta para que así pudieran conversar durante nuestra caminata hacia el Trocadero. Las vistas desde allí de la torre Eiffel iluminado serían asombrosas si lográbamos coger un buen sitio.

-Durante estos día al salir de compras con mi familia para Navidad me he dado cuenta de que muchas gente comentaba entre sí este evento, que dicen va a ser bastante especial este año. No puedo evitar emocionarme al imaginar como jugarán con las luces y proyectarán algo especial o conmemorativo en la torre como ha pasado en otros eventos o celebraciones de relevancia.-Explicaba Nino mientras le escuchaba atenta.

-Creo que lo más parecido a esto que se me ocurre es el espectáculo nocturno que hacen siempre en Disneyland.-Admití siguiéndole la corriente ante su entusiasmo.

-¿Sabes lo curioso? Varios de los trabajadores de esa labor en Disneyland han sido contratados por el ayuntamiento para llevar a cabo la actividad, ¡¿No es eso genial?!

-Mientras no aparezca Olaf en mitad de la torre Eiffel deseando feliz Navidad a todos como lo haría en Disney no hay problema. –Dije divertida con ciertas risas ante su comentario.

-Ja, ja, ¡qué graciosa!-Dijo con ciertos morros pero también divertido alzando sus gafas por el puente de la nariz.-Me apuesto que habrá niños y niñas a los que esa idea les encantaría.-Dijo burlón.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú eso de Disney?- Pregunté curiosa.

-¿Lo de los trabajadores? Ya sabes; radio macuto. El alcalde contrata a los trabajadores a modo de ganarse votos y hacer campaña; Chloe presume de lo de su "papi" ante Adrien y luego Adrien me lo cuenta a mí.-Concluyó el resuelto.

-¿Por qué será que no me extraña viniendo de Chloe? Con tal de llamar la atención de él es capaz de todo.-Dije resignada mirándole de reojo ante la mención de la rubia.

-No he podido hablar mucho con Adrien durante las vacaciones hasta ahora; nada más que por llamadas o mensajes de texto, tal y como parece ha estado haciendo Chloe también. Pero según creo yo, Adrien parece este año más animado.-Dijo desviando un poco el tema de Chloe de la conversación con una minúscula sonrisa...aunque... ¿triste?

-¿A qué viene esa mirada?- Pregunté intrigada.

Nino no era de los que se desanimaba fácilmente. Podía afirmar casi con rotundidad que nunca había visto a Nino triste de verdad...salvo cuando querido para él sufría.

-¿Te acuerdas de las Navidades pasadas?- Preguntó echándome una mirada hacia atrás para comprobar que los chicos detrás nuestra no nos escucharan. Sin tan siquiera proponérnoslo habíamos dado unos cuantos pasos más adelantados a ellos y había cierta distancia entre las dos parejas que habíamos creado.

-¿Cómo olvidarlas?-Asumí suspirando-El que desapareciera Adrien en el día de Navidad de casa sin que nadie supiera nada de él creo que nos exaltó y preocupó a todos. Aún recuerdo como os abrazasteis cuando lo viste de vuelta en su hogar.-Dije sonriéndole y golpeándole levemente en el hombro a modo de ánimo y entendimiento.

-Sí...-Suspiró ahora él.-Me resulta gracioso recordar el primer día de clases en el que nos conocimos.-Empezó a explicar.-Él parecía apenado y triste por no poder hacer amigos de buena madera debido a que toda su vida ha permanecido en casa. El hecho de que solo conociera a Chloe no le ayudó mucho tampoco.- Mantenía la mirada hacia el frente. Sus ojos ambarinos parecían brillar con cierta determinación que me lleno de una extraña sensación de curiosidad. Nino parecía más profundo en esos instantes sin tan siquiera notarlo él mismo.- Y cuando tuvo aquel primer desencuentro con Marinette parecía tan derrumbado que no pude evitar tenderle la mano para animarle.-Su sonrisa sincera fue muy tierna.-Creo que aquellas Navidades pude darme cuenta de varias cosas que cambiaron mi punto de vista sobre Adrien.

Se hizo un corto silencio hasta que me decidí a preguntarle o no.

-¿Y cuáles fueron?

Él se frenó un momento de perfil mientras miraba hacia atrás. Yo imité su gesto y pude fijarme en lo que veía y había detenido su marcha. Curiosamente, y sin yo tener que haber intervenido el día de hoy para ayudarla, Marinette parecía estar teniendo una conversación animada con Adrien mientras veía entusiasmada algo en un escaparate cercano con las manos posadas en el cristal del lugar ante la sonrisa divertida y tierna de Adrien.

-Pude darme cuenta de lo que realmente es tener una familia y de lo solo que ha de sentirse muchas veces Adrien cuando ésta a lo largo del año en su casa en soledad y no meramente en estas fechas; aunque sea ahora cuando más note la ausencia de su madre.-Su tono preocupado volvió a captar mi atención, haciendo que mis ojos se centraran en la expresión de su rostro.-Verle sonreír aquella navidad cuando estábamos todos juntos alrededor de la mesa en el salón de su mansión fue un buen regalo de Navidad. No me juzgues por sonar cursi.-Admitió apenado al final.

-No podría hacerlo.-Admití azorada ante esa verdad. Al ver de nuevo la sonrisa de mi amiga cuando le contaba algo a Adrien sobre lo que estaban viendo no pude evitar imitar su gesto.- Creo que eso implica la amistad: ayudarse el uno al otro y ser feliz si el otro lo es.- De devolví la mirada notando que me miraba.-Yo también me siento así con Marinette. La siento como una hermana y haría lo que fuera por ayudarla. Porque sé que ella haría lo mismo por mí sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Eso me recuerda a la otra cosa que me planteé en aquellas fiestas respecto a Adrien.-Retomó Nino su dialogo ante mi confesión.- Yo también haría cualquier cosa por ayudar a mis amigos... aún si eso implicara que yo...bueno...-Pareció pensárselo dos veces antes de decírmelo. Finalmente lo dijo con el tono de voz más quedo que pudo.-...tuviera que renunciar a algo que quiero...

Tras esto agachó levemente la cabeza y siguió el paso mientras veíamos a Adrien y a Marinette seguir también el paso tras nosotros mientras seguía conversando algo sobre las telas que le habían enamorado a Marinette de esa tienda.

Yo me quedé en silencio tras aquella revelación de Nino y después nos volvimos a agrupar los cuatro para seguir caminando en pandilla hasta el Trocadero. Ya por las calles colindantes y en los parques se podía ver cierto bullicio. Familias se agrupaban en bancos del parque en el lugar para ocupar el mejor sitio para el espectáculo que se avecinaba. Jóvenes de nuestra edad y no tanto se subían a los bordes o barandas del río Sena para evitar permanecer mucho tiempo de pie ante la espera y ciertos puestos ambulantes se paseaban de aquí para allá buscando vender algún producto navideño o de la capital parisina entre algún que otro turista o curioso que se pasaba por allí sin saber aún lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Cada vez que celebrábamos estas fiestas no podía evitar acordarme de las del lugar natal de mi madre: la isla de Martinica. Allí tenía otra manera diferente aunque especial de celebrar la Navidad. Pero no podía alabar o ponerle pegas a ninguna. Esas celebraciones no eran algo material al fin y al cabo, sino un motivo de encuentro y paz para estar con tus seres queridos y compartir.

Pasar este día primero con mis amigos y luego con la familia es algo totalmente satisfactorio.

Al llegar a nuestro destino, Adrien propuso buscar un buen sintió. La mejor opción eran las escaleras del Trocadero. Tuvimos que dividirnos para buscar sitio, pero al final lo encontramos entre tropiezos de Marinette con otro grupo de jóvenes y los gritos de Nino desde la otra punta. No pude evitar sentirme un poco mal y pensativa durante toda nuestra caminata al pensar en las palabras de mi amigo moreno...porque realmente era consciente de lo que implicaban sus palabras...

-Alya, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó mi amiga mientras nos sentábamos en uno de los escalones. Los chicos habían ido a comprar unos helados en un puesto cercano.-Te noto muy callada esta noche.

-No es nada Marinette.-Dije despreocupada. Esa era su noche y no quería estropeársela. Había pasado días enteros instándola a que este día disfrutara todo lo que pudiera de la compañía de Adrien. No todos los días tendría una oportunidad como esta.- ¿Te has planteado lo que hablamos ayer por teléfono?-Cuestioné cambiando de tema para que no me hiciera contarle sobre Nino.

-¿Sobre qué?-Dijo dudosa.

-Ya sabes a qué me refiero chica. ¿No que hoy te iba a decirle...tú ya sabes qué a alguien?-Dije con una sonrisita burlona.

-¡Qué! ¿Có-cómo crees eso?-Dijo tartamudeando medio enfadada y nerviosa. Fue gracioso ver como movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, desesperada, en busca de que nadie o especialmente los chicos nos oyeran cuando hacía rato que los habíamos perdido de vista.

-Marinette,-Le repliqué divertida.-Nino y yo os hemos visto antes en el camino. Si no fuera porque os conozco diría que parecíais hasta una linda pareja de enamorados riendo. ¡Solo os faltaba ir cogidos de la mano!-Le dije con entusiasmo.

-¡Ay no qué vergüenza!-Dijo escondiendo su rostro inútilmente tras sus manos.

-Vamos, no es para tanto.- Asumí.-Tu trato con él ha mejorado desde hace tiempo y es normal que ya puedas hablar con él, al menos con cierta fluidez.-Le expliqué.

-Pero Alya...Apenas puedo admitir por fin ahora que ya nos tratamos como amigos... ¿Cómo crees que le voy a decir a Adrien que me gusta?-Cuestiona temerosa- ¿Y si dice que no? Todo habrá acabado antes de que haya empezado.-Concluyó en tono pesimista.

-¿Dónde está la chica intrépida que siempre le da la cara a Chloe? Saca un poco de esa valentía y atrévete. Si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás.

-Pero...

-Eres increíble amiga. Y si él no lo ve, ese es su problema.- Dije posando mis manos sobre sus hombros para hacerla sentir bien. Su mirada gacha se fijó en la mía conmovida.- Si no lo quieres hacer ahora lo respetaré. Pero te lo recordaré mil veces. Ese chico está ciego si no cae rendido ante ti. Caerá,-Dije con convicción absoluta-caerá como que me llamo Alya Cèsaire. Solo es cuestión de tiempo de que ese rubio caiga enamorado.-Dije guiñándole un ojo con burlas exageradas al final contagiándole mi humor.

-Gracias amiga...En verdad necesitaba esto.-Dijo apartándose un mechón rebelde del rostro centrando su mirada en la torre Eiffel.- Pasar un rato con vosotros se siente liberador después de estar tanto tiempo en casa ayudando a mis padres por estas fechas en la panadería.

-Ni que lo digas. Cuando no podía hablar contigo por teléfono siempre tenías algo que hacer; si no eran deberes de la escuela para Navidad era por ayudar a tus padres. Ni que tuvieras una doble vida secreta como Ladybug... ¡Ya sí que sería cuando no te vería el pelo nunca!-Admití con humor.

-Ja ja esto...sí...ti-tienes razón...ja ja...-Su risa me sonó un poco rara al final pero asumí que sería por cierta corriente de aire frío que se había levantado y que hasta a mí me había congelado los huesos a través de mi abrigo.

Para cuando estaba sacudiéndome los brazos en busca de un poco de calor, sentí como alguien me agitaba y acariciaba el cabello para después sacudir un poco mis brazos con sus manos. No pude evitar estremecerme ante el contacto al notar que se trataba de Nino que ya había llegado junto con Adrien.

-No había helados, así que Nino y yo nos hemos decantado por un par de chocolates calientes para el frío. Podemos compartir si queréis.-Explicó el rubio sentándose al lado de Marinette mientras que el moreno se ponía a mi lado.

-Toma, bebe del mío, no me importa.-Me tendió su vaso Nino.-Así entrarás en calor.

Lo tomé entre mis manos sintiendo con gusto el calor que transmitía el envase de plástico antes de tomar un trago. El líquido aliviaba la sensación de frío y hacía desaparecer la sequedad en mi garganta. El humo de la bebida me nublaba un poco el pensamiento con cierto alivio y añoranza. El chocolate caliente siempre me recordaba momentos de risas con mis padres en casa y mis hermanos correteando por casas. Volteé de nuevo hacia Nino para asentir con mi cabeza a modo de agradecimiento al mismo tiempo que le devolvía el vaso y el bebía también el contenido.

-Gra-gracias Adrien.-Pude escuchar de fondo a mi amiga a mis espaldas agradeciendo seguramente al rubio por haberle dejado tomar un poco de su bebida caliente.

-Bueno,-Dejé caer para llamar la atención de los tres.-Ya solo nos queda esperar a que llegue la hora.

-Oye Marinette-Llamó Nino.

-Dime.

-He notado que desde que llegaste al parque has estado carcando con una bolsa; la que está a tu espalda. No es por ser curioso, pero, ¿qué es lo que llevas ahí?

-¡Oh cielos, casi se me olvida!-Exclamó mi amiga castaña mientras se volvía sobre sí y tomaba la bolsa para extendernos a nosotros tres tres pequeñas bolsitas.- ¡Feliz Navidad chicos!

-Esto es...-Empezó Nino.

-¿Nos has hecho a todos...-Continué yo boquiabierta.

-...un regalo de Navidad? -Concluyó Adrien.

-Solo es un detalle. No es nada importante chicos.-Dijo un poco sobrecogida ante la mirada incrédula y expectante de todos.

-¿Po-podemos abrirlo?-Preguntó Nino curioso.

En teoría no debíamos puesto que aún no era Navidad...pero la intriga también me estaba matando a mí también.

-¡Claro! Abrirlos.-Dijo entusiasmada abriendo sus brazos y animándonos a ellos.

Al desenlazar la cuerda que tapaba la pequeña bolsita de tela pude descubrir al final su contenido. Nino había sacado de la suya una vela azul en un pequeño vaso de cristal; la mía era una vela naranja y la de Adrien una verde.

-Veréis, sabéis que el país de origen de mi madre es China. Allí no suelen celebrar la Navidad como nosotros, sino que valoran más la celebración del Año Nuevo Chino. Pero también tienen ciertos rituales o costumbres para pedir deseos. Mi madre me enseñó uno que siempre compartimos en los días de Navidad en nuestra casa y quería compartirlo con vosotros.-Explicó mientras nuestras miradas se intercambiaban entre nosotros, las velas y una Marinette emocionada.-Veréis, si queréis que un deseo se os vea cumplido, debéis escribir en un papel este y, generalmente a medianoche, encender la vela. A medida que se vaya consumiendo la vela debéis pedir por ese deseo mientras quemáis la hoja de papel y luego la sopláis para que se lo lleve el viento y se os cumpla el deseo.- Dijo con una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro.

Para mi satisfacción pude notar cierta expresión entre maravillada y sonrojada por parte del rubio a su lado que me encanto. Marinette era una chica de detalles como aquel. Yo estaba acostumbrada a ellos pero parece que a Adrien aún le quedan muchas cosas por descubrir de mi mejor amiga.

-Wuau...es increíble...-Admitió él.

-Espera...-Dijo Nino acercándose la vela a la nariz. Yo lo imité, al igual que Adrien, y pareció que notamos todos lo mismo a la vez.- ¿Huele a vainilla?

-¿Cómo lo has...-Quiso preguntar Adrien.

-Son caseras.-Admitió la azabache encogiéndose simplemente.-Secreto de familia.

-Muchas gracias Mari.-Dije contenta lanzándome hacia ella, sin dudarlo, para agradecerle por el obsequio.

-No es nada de verdad. –Dijo correspondiendo mi abrazo, que después, sin esperarlo, se convirtió en uno grupal cuando Nino y Adrien se unieron a mí para abrazar a la chica.

-En cuanto llegue a casa probaré la vela.-Admitió Nino a Marinette después también de agradecerle.

-No te olvides de usarla a medianoche si quieres que sea más efectiva Nino.-Dijo Marinette divertida.

De repente nuestro momento de risas ante la expresión de Nino y sus réplicas se vió interrumpida por un cohete que iluminó parte del cielo ya nocturno de París a esas horas.

Muchas exclamaciones de escucharon a nuestro entorno y a medida que surgieron más cohetes y luces los rostros de todos a nuestro alrededor se iluminaban. Marinette sonreía y reía a mi lado de la emoción. Adrien estiró en una ocasión el brazo como si pudiera atrapar las luces tal y como un niño pequeño; resultando tierna la escena. Nino sacó su celular he hizo un video improvisado del momento. Yo por mi parte me dediqué a observar mi entorno y dejar el uso de la cámara por una vez en manos de Nino. Las proyecciones que se mostraron en la torre Eiffel sorprendieron y emocionaron a todos. Símbolos navideños acompañados de canciones alegres provocaron que hasta algunos valientes se animaran a crear espacios en mitad del Trocadero dónde se animaban a hacer improvisados bailes al son de la melodía y bajo las luces de ciento de colores que iluminaban aquella noche desde el cielo París.

Adrien parecía realmente el más entusiasmado de todos, aunque era comprensible al estar poco acostumbrado a esos eventos culturales o espectaculares siempre encerrado en casa. Por eso no pudimos Nino y yo reír y chocar las palmas cuando, en un impulso, se reincorporó de su sitio y evitó a Marinette a seguirle puesto que era la más cercana sentada a él. Marinette ni siquiera pudo planteárselo, nerviosa ante la mirada intensa del chico, cuando yo la empujé para incorporarse también y Adrien la tomó de la mano para arrastrarla hasta uno de los grupos entusiastas de gente bailando o viendo el espectáculo en pie desde más cerca.

-Tienes un corazón muy noble Nino.-Admití por fin en voz alta una vez él y yo estuvimos solos.

Había apagado su cámara y soltó un suspiro junto a mí observando el cielo nocturno.

El día que estuvimos encerrado en una jaula en el zoológico pude notar por primera vez la profundidad de sus sentimientos por Marinette. No era una simple atracción. De verdad le gustaba mi amiga y se notaba en su mirada cuando me preguntó ciertamente preocupado si había visto a Marinette en nuestra escapada de los animales. Pasamos mucho tiempo encerrados de aquel lugar, por lo que nos dio tiempo de hablar largo y tendido de todo lo que se nos pasara por la cabeza, sincerándonos de manera natural el único con el otro. Aquel día pude ver una personalidad de Nino que creo nunca había notado hasta entonces. No era solo un chico bromista y animado como hacía ver a todo el mundo. Era mucho más que eso y desde ese día no pude remediar que mi mirada siempre lo buscara en la escuela.

Ese día, a pesar de su confesión frustrada, debido a su nerviosismo, y la interrupción del akuma, fue capaz de animarme y quitarme todo tipo de miedo y preocupación respecto a la akumatización de mi padre solo con sonreírme y tenderme sus tan valiosos cascos de música para que escuchara su lista de reproducción favorita.

Él tenía ya entonces la ligera sospecha de que sus sentimientos por Marinette no podrían ser correspondidos, pero no quería arrojar la toalla sin intentarlo. El que yo estuviera aquel día en el zoo de incógnito con Marinette le hizo ver a Nino que si yo no estaba allí presente, en la quedada que habían organizado en un principio, y sí a escondidas, no fue nada más que para hacer lo mismo que él quiso hacer con Adrien. Solo tenía que sumar dos más dos para descubrir, viendo a Marinette y su reacción después con respecto a Adrien, que ella se sentía algo especial por su amigo rubio y no por él.

En ciertas ocasiones que hemos podido hablar a solas se sinceró conmigo, explicando que la manera en la que se veían ellos dos era especial desde cierto punto de vista, cosa que, tristemente para él, yo no podía negar.

En resumen, Nino hacía tiempo que había renunciado a sus sentimientos por Marinette: primero por ella; y después, más fielmente, por su amigo. Creo que nunca me lo ha querido decir directamente por respeto a su amigo, pero creo que desde hace tiempo los sentimientos de Adrien hacia Marinette ha ido evolucionando. Muchos podemos notarlo sin que exista algo o alguien que lo confirme. A eso se refería Nino cuando me mencionó aquello último en nuestra caminata hacia el Trocadero: por dos de las personas que más quería, fue capaz de renunciar entonces a sus sentimientos...

-Esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro. Solo tenemos que darles un empujoncito. Marinette tiene un gran corazón. No hay duda de que Adrien necesita de ese amor que Marinette siempre comparte con todos para ser feliz. El tiempo nos dará la razón.-Admitió sonriente para mirar desde la distancia a nuestros dos amigos aún cogidos de la mano. Evitaba el tema y yo por mi parte no he querido sacárselo de nuevo desde hace tiempo. Aunque me remuerdo de vez en cuando la conciencia preguntándome si ya ha olvidado esos sentimientos o lo hará alguna vez.

De manera egoísta, viendo la vela de Marinette entre mis manos, ya sabía perfectamente el deseo que pediría aquella noche.

-Alya...

-¿Sí?-Dije para mirarlo de frente.

Me sorprendí y a la vez me estremecí al sentir como una de sus manos se posaba sobre la mía. Al ver y sentir aquello sentí cierto cosquilleo en el inicio de la garganta y que se extendía de manera progresiva por todo mi cuerpo. Después el agarre de su mano me hizo suspirar sin tan siquiera notarlo antes de que él posara su frente en la mía y también suspirara. Su aliento chocó contra mi rostro, nublando cualquier cosa coherente que rondara mi cabeza.

-Gracias por estar siempre ahí para mí cuando necesitaba que alguien me escuchara.

No pude evitar sonreír feliz y agradecida. Por el momento me bastaba con compartir esa clase de momentos con él cuando nos lo podíamos permitir. Tal y como yo misma le había dicho a mi amiga, podía lograrlo.

 _"Caerá...caerá como que me llamo Alya Cèsaire. Solo es cuestión de tiempo que..."_ me repetía mentalmente como un mantra con tal de motivarme y no rendirme.

 **Quiero lograr alcanzar su corazón algún día...**

Ese era mi anhelo y deseo, no solo navideño, sino perpetuo, desde que descubrí mis sentimientos por Nino Lahiffe tras aquella tarde en el zoológico y después progresivamente con el tiempo.

¡Qué ironía que yo animara a mi amiga a confesar sus sentimientos cuando yo también me veía incapaz de hacerlo! O al menos por el momento...

-Siempre Nino...-Respondí con una sonrisa calmada e ilusionada.-Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad...-Susurró el también.

#LucesdeinviernoMLB


End file.
